


What Do We Do Now

by ChaosFinally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFinally/pseuds/ChaosFinally
Summary: Voltron has defeated the Galran Empire, and now it's time for the paladins of new to make a choice. To go home. Or to start a new adventure. Lance goes back to Earth to see his family taking Allura with him. Pidge and Matt stay on board the castle with Coran in hopes of finding their still missing father. Hunk goes to visit Shay. And as for Keith since the Blade of Marmora was no longer needed it disassembled. So he and Shiro, had nothing to go back to, and with everyone going their separate ways they hold onto each other and go on a much needed vacation. Will they find what they are looking for on this alien planet, or, will they find it in each other?





	1. Backstory~

In a world where Voltron has won and everyone has lived and gone their separate ways for now; we see the paladins of new adjust to the normal life for the first time in a long time.  
Lance was the first to go back to Earth. He missed his family and even though he didn’t want to leave his friends, he wanted to see his family. Everyone was sad to see Lance leave so soon. Even Allura gave him a goodbye kiss, on the cheek of course, but it was more than that to Lance. It was her promise that she would wait for his return. The team had never seen Lance smile so sad and happy at the same time. That was when Lance asked Allura to come with him to Earth. Now that the Galra Empire was no more, there was no threat, just rebuilding. What shocked everyone even more was Allura agreed to go with Lance for a little bit. Within the next week, they were both ready to go and Allura was filled with excitement and sadness. Allura hugged Corran goodbye, the man who had taken care of her since she was a baby and was her father’s best friend, and she and Lance took their respective lions to Earth.  
Corran agreed to let Pidge and Matt stay and use the castle to help find their father. Both now spent all their time consumed in data and Corran had to remind them to come out of the front room to eat food. Hunk stayed for a little while and would cook for them and help them out when he could but he decided to go hang out with Shay now that the universe was free once again.  
Shiro and Keith, well they weren’t going anywhere without each other. The Blade of Marmora disassembled after the fall of the Galra Empire. The majority of them went into hiding since the Galra race was still a sore spot for the majority of the Universe. Keith refused to leave Shiro because he was convinced he was going to disappear again. The two weren’t a couple but everyone could see the chemistry between them. They didn’t stay very much longer after Lance had left. They took the black lion to go on a sort of vacation. Shiro knew nobody on Earth would believe he was alive since he had been gone for so many years, and Keith had no body to go back to. He was perfectly content with Shiro at his side. After all, they had been really close in the Garrison and had only gotten close with the formation of Voltron.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro, staying on an alien planet and Keith gets bored and wants attention. Shiro is just about to give in when he realizes Keith is sick. He then nurses Keith back to health.

“Shiro….Shiro…” Keith lightly shook Shiro’s sleeping body. For such a large buff guy, Shiro sure looked very soft while he was sleeping. Keith had to prevent himself from lightly tracing Shiro’s scars on his bare chest, with his eyes. “Wake up!” He said a bit louder. Shiro groaned.   
“Let me sleep…” Shiro whined.  
“Shiro, its 2pm. When do you plan on getting up?” Keith asked climbing on top of him. When Shiro didn’t respond, Keith bounced up and down on him and started screaming “wake up! Wake up! WAKE UPPPPP!”   
“Okay, okay! I’m up! Please stop bouncing.” Shiro said opening his eyes grabbing Keith by the hips forcing him to stop. Keith smiled happily.   
“Good. I wanna do something.” Keith said crossing his arms. Shiro sat up Keith now sitting in his lap. He ran a hand through the little floof of white hair on his head with his Galran arm.   
“What do you suggest we do?” Shiro asked starting to fully wake up.   
“Well, we are on an alien planet. Why don’t we go out and explore a bit?” Keith asked. Shiro raised a brow.   
“Let me get this straight. You, Keith Kogane, want to go outside and explore?! I thought I would never be surprised again but you keep proving me wrong Keith.” Shiro says with a brilliant smile that makes Keith swoon a bit, his cheeks warmed. “Alright alien boy, we can go explore the planet.” Now it was Keith’s turn to raise a brow.   
“Alien boy? Really?” Keith asked. Shiro chuckled and moved Keith off of him with his strong arms.   
“Yes, now let me get ready.” Shiro said standing up revealing his oh so toned chest, shoulders, and back muscles. Keith felt the air leave his lungs for a moment. He was convinced he must be getting sick or something.   
“O-okay.” Keith said getting up to clear his head. Though he couldn’t help but watch as Shiro changed.  
“Keith.” Shiro turned to Keith after he got dressed. Keith jumped and looked at Shiro with cheeks red and hot. “Are you okay? Your face is red. You aren’t sick are you?” Shiro walked over to Keith and placed his human hand on Keith’s forehead pushing his bangs out of his face.   
“I-I’m not sick.” Keith defended trying to push Shiro’s hand away but it was too late. Shiro had felt the heat of his face.  
“Bullshit. You’re burning up. Lay down.” Shiro demanded. Keith crossed his arms and shook his head.  
“I’m not-“ Shiro interrupted Keith.   
“Nope. No arguments, go get some pjs on and lay down in bed.” Shiro said crossing his own arms. He would pick Keith up and put him in bed himself if he had to. And Keith knew this, so when he was about to protest he just sighed and reluctantly did as Shiro instructed.   
With a resigned sigh, Keith sat down on his bed just as Shiro came in to check on him. “Once you are better we can go out okay?” He said sitting down next to Keith now fully clothed. Keith crossed his arms and didn’t look at Shiro. Was it immature? Of course it was. Would it make Shiro feel guilty? Keith knew it would. Shiro lightly shoved Keith’s shoulder. “Oh come on. I’m trying to keep you from getting more sick.”  
“Im not sick.” Keith mumbled still not looking at Shiro. He was irritated being treated like a child. But at the same time, he loved the attention. When they were in the castle, Shiro showed the same amount of attention to Keith as everyone else if not less. It wasn’t because Shiro didn’t care about Keith, but that he trusted him more than anyone else. He had always trusted Keith and always would.   
“Okay, if you aren’t sick, why is your head so hot?” Shiro asked. “And your face was flushed.” Keith stayed silent. There was no way in hell he was telling Shiro it was because he was embarrassed. He rather would just play sick then tell Shiro. “Mhm, okay now lay down. I will make you some lunch. You hungry?”   
“I’m fine.” Keith said stubbornly not laying down. Shiro sighed and stood up. He ruffled Keith’s hair and headed towards the doorway.   
“I’ll make you some soup. You don’t have to eat it if you aren’t hungry.” Shiro stated as he walked out the door. As soon as Shiro was gone Keith sighed and slumped down on the bed. He had no idea why he had become so flustered around Shiro and it made him angry. He had never really known any emotions to be shown through him. Ever since he was little he had always put on a brave face and never showed his weaknesses. Yet somehow, Shiro seemed to figure him out every time. Seemed to break down each wall, each barrier Keith put up to keep others out.   
Keith laid down with his hair falling across his whole forehead and stared up blankly at the ceiling. He ended up pulling out his galran blade and just looked at it. He would do that sometimes when he didn’t know what else to do. Sometimes it felt like if he stared at it long enough, it would give him answers. Soon enough Shiro came back bowl of soup in hand and a glass of water in the other. “Keith?” Shiro asked walking into the room. “You okay?” Keith nodded and sat up again putting the blade on the table next to him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Keith said flatly. Shiro set the bowl on the night table next to the bed as well as the glass. He then sat down next to Keith and brushed the hair out of his face.   
“You’re not as hot anymore. Is there something going on?” Shiro asked. “You know you can tell me anything.”  
“Nothing’s wrong Shiro, I just- I don’t know. I guess I just got flustered for a little bit.” Keith said leaning into Shiro without even thinking about it. It just seemed natural.   
“Keith?” Shiro started. “-never mind, it was a stupid thought.”  
“No, what were you going to say?” Keith asked looking Shiro dead in the eyes now. “You know you can tell me anything.” He mimicked. Shiro gave a breathy chuckle.   
“Eat your soup.” Shiro gently caressed Keith’s cheek before standing up to walk out of the room. Keith quickly sat up and grabbed Shiro’s arm.   
“Wait..” Keith said a twinge of worry in his eyes. “D-don’t go.” Shiro furrowed his brows.  
“Keith, what’s the matter?” Shiro asked worriedly. He had never seen the other be upset. Or at least show being upset. Keith stood up and just hugged Shiro tightly burrowing his face into Shiro’s chest. He wasn’t sure why but he just got scared that if Shiro left him alone, he wouldn’t come back.  
“Don’t go.” Keith whispered still clinging onto Shiro. Shiro gave a soft smile and held Keith close.   
“I’m not going anywhere, Keith.” Shiro said softly. He wasn’t sure what came over Keith but he would ask him later. He knew if he asked he wasn’t going to get any answers. “Come on, lets lay down.” He slowly leads Keith over to the bed and lays down with him. Keith didn’t even care anymore he just curled into Shiro and closed his eyes.   
Shiro couldn’t help but run his finger’s through Keith’s mullet as he held the other. Of course he was concerned, but Keith wasn’t in danger so Shiro was calm and let Keith fall asleep right there next to him. 

 

One week later-

“Okay, so I happened to be sick. Big deal. Being right once doesn’t mean you are right all the time Shiro.” Keith said trying to act irritated but had the smallest hint of a smile on his face. He ended up being sick with a minor fever for a few days and of course Shiro took care of him the whole time. Keith even though he was stubborn wasn’t sure if he could ever live on his own again. Not without Shiro.   
“Whatever you say, Keith. But now that you’re better, we can go exploring like you wanted to okay?” Shiro asked with a soft smile. Unlike Keith, Shiro knew his feelings. He had known for a while that he had liked Keith, but he wasn’t going to ever tell him unless he asked or mentioned something first. Keith leaned back against the wall and gave a small hint of a smile. 

“So now you want to go out with me huh?” Keith asked crossing his arms. Of course he still wanted to hang out with Shiro, but he was going to savor every minute of having power over him. Shiro sighed and walked over to Keith.  
“Are you really going to be upset still?! You were sick!” Shiro said furrowing his brows together. After a moment of silence from Keith, Shiro sighed. “Come on Keith. What do you want from me?” Shiro asked. A whole list of ideas popped into Keith’s brain but he quickly shook them away.   
“Hmm, breakfast in bed for the next week. Then I won’t be mad anymore.” Keith offered. Shiro raised a brow and then burst into laughter.   
“Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Shiro said extending his hand for a formal handshake. Keith took it and they shook on the deal. Keith’s lips slowly curling into a smile. He allowed his hand to stay locked with Shiro’s a minute longer than normal before pulling away to grab his jacket.   
“So,” Keith started heading for the door. “You coming or what?” Shiro smiled brightly and followed Keith out the door wondering to himself how he got so lucky to end up with Keith at his side. Even if it was in a different way than he wanted it to be. 

He was happy.


	3. Adventurous Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro finally go exploring this new planet. The fresh air gives way to clear thinking. But is that such a good thing? With both Keith and Shiro's minds racing and reeling with emotion, will they finally be able to get across their emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been busy with life and right when I wanted to get back in the swing of things shit hit the fan. But I woke up with a Sheith need. A need to write my boys in a happy healthy relationship. So here we go. Hopefully I can update more often but no promises. But thank you so much for the positive support so far!!!

The air was crisp and cool compared to the climate-controlled apartment they were staying in. Keith had clearly misjudged the temperature and his normal cropped jacket wasn’t doing the best job of keeping him warm though out of stubbornness refused to mention it to Shiro. They walked for a while before Shiro noticed that Keith was shivering slightly. Without saying anything he slipped his big leather jacket off and placed it on Keith’s shoulders.  
“What are you-?” Keith asked surprised at the sudden gesture. Shiro smiled in reply.  
“You looked cold.” Shiro stated simply. “You’re nose is turning red. Wouldn’t want you getting sick again.” He said with a warm smile. God that smile, Keith felt he could melt from just Shiro smiling at him. He felt some heat rise to his cheeks and he looked at the ground in attempt to hide his blush.  
“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith said softly. After a moment he slipped his arms into Shiro’s jacket appreciating the warmth.   
To say the jacket was big was an understatement. Shiro’s bulky leather jacket on Keith’s small frame made him look even smaller. Shiro loved it. He loved their size difference and if only for a second he thought what the other would look like wearing one of his big tshirts with nothing else on. Keith’s messy bed head, and sleepy eyes. The shirt’s collar slightly falling off his shoulder. It wasn’t until Keith snapped his fingers in front of Shiro’s face that he realized he was staring. Shiro coughed and shook his head trying to shake off the thoughts but they were implanted in the back of his head now.  
“Shiro? You with me?” Keith half joked.   
“Ah, sorry just thinking.” Shiro said now picking up pace in his step trying to distract himself.   
“Thinking about what?” Keith asked innocently never faulting in being right at Shiro’s side. Shiro sighed, he told himself he would never lie to Keith. That if the topic ever came up he would tell Keith everything. He just hoped that it wouldn’t have come so soon. He knew Keith didn’t see him the way he saw Keith. He knew Keith would probably be disgusted with him, but he couldn’t lie to him. He just couldn’t.   
“You.” Shiro says after a solid minute of silence.   
“Me?” Keith asks a bit shocked. “What about me?” Keith became worried. What if Shiro had realized how he made Keith feel all the time and it made him uncomfortable. Maybe he was going to say that moving in together was a bad idea. Or worse, what if he said that he was going to leave him for someone else. Keith shivered at the thought. He didn’t want to lose Shiro again. He couldn’t.  
Shiro took a deep breath and pulled Keith into a heavily wooded area by the hand. “Shiro, what the hell? What are you doing?” Keith asked clearly confused.  
“Keith I-“ Shiro took another deep breath and put both his hands on Keith’s shoulders making him look Shiro in the eyes. “I like you.” He said softly. “I cant get you out of my head. I want to make sure you are always safe and happy. I know you don’t see me like I see you but…I just want to make you happy.” Keith’s eyes widened had he heard Shiro correctly? Had it really been true? Or was this a joke? It couldn’t be. This was Shiro he was talking about, and Shiro was always truthful. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Shiro’s expression changed quickly. “Keith, don’t cry, you don’t have to..” Keith grabbed Shiro’s shirt and aggressively pulled him down into a kiss. Shiro more than a little stunned pulled back. “Keith?”  
“I like you too, Shiro.” Keith said just above a whisper. His cheeks, ears, and nose were red not only because of a blush but because it was cold. Shiro moved a hand up to gently cup Keith’s cheek overwhelmed with happiness.   
“You mean it? You don’t have to force yourself.” Shiro said cautiously.   
“Yes. Now shut up and kiss me.” Keith said, his face flushed and eyes gleaming with excitement. Shiro smiled brightly and didn’t hesitate to meet Keith’s demands. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Keith’s. The contrast was exhilarating. It felt like fire and electricity on his lips.   
Keith was pretty sure he would die from Shiro’s kisses. They were hot and intense but so full of gentleness and care. His body no longer seemed to feel the cool crisp air around them. Its like the whole universe stopped moving as their lips were locked. And just like that, he was hooked. There was no way he could live without Shiro. Shiro was his drug, his rock, his best friend, and now his lover. It made him scared but more excited than anything to see where this road lead them.


End file.
